I won't make it without you!
by Toughtless Love
Summary: After giving the cure Katherine, Elena is devastated and hurt. Damon is trying to make his relationshop with Elena work, but Kat has another plan on hurting Elena. Caroline is trying to fight the feelings she has for Klaus pretending that she doesn't care about him leaving to New Orleans.And the most powerful witches is plotting against all vampires.Will they succed they're plan
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and I am so excited on writing this story. English is not my language, so I apologize for the mistakes that I do. This is based after 4x23 and will be AU from here on out.**

* * *

** I WON'T MAKE IT WITHOUT YOU!**

_ by __**Toughtless Love**_

* * *

** Prologue**

He was happy. Has been such a long time since he felt the joy rushing to surface. He got the girl. Elena has finally made the big choice… and she choosed him. Now he knew that all that she felt for him was real, and he will never give up to loose this chance that he's got.

The veil must have been put back on because Alaric was gone, but he knew that he is still watching him. Stefan was gone too with Silas body to get rid of him. And he, Damon Salvatore, was staying here in Mystic Falls to protect the kids.

Finally happiness has come back to them. Klaus was leaving because he has found out that he has some enemies in New Orleans. So he wouldn't return soon in Mystic Falls, only if Vampire Barbie was doing anything stupid to ask him to come back. Sort of, he didn't mind if Klaus was staying here in Mystic Falls because he has changed in a way. He saw that Klaus was in love with Caroline and that love was changing him in a new person. He was showing his humanity to her exactly how he did with Elena.

Elena, Elena has changed him in a person that he forgot; she was his humanity, his love, his eternal life. Even he has been such a terrible person and so selfish, Elena has teached him what real love mean. She was looking for Jerremy now, and he was hoping that she have found him to have the proper goodbye. Now that Ric has disappeared probably little Gilbert, Lexi and the other ghost has vanished now, so Elena wouldn't be in trouble.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Have a nice human life Katherine!" Elena said after she gave the cure to Katherine. She was exhausted and she laid her body on the floor besides Katherine's. She has done a thing that has never occurred to her mind before. Now all the hopes of who would take the cure are gone, she was hoping that she was dreaming and all of this was a bad nightmare, and Stefan would have the chance to take the cure even he didn't accept it at first, but maybe with another try he would consider it as a gift or as a prize. She knew how awful Stefan was at being a vampire and him of all of the persons who should deserve the cure he would have been the best choice. But that wasn't a nightmare, all of it was real. She giving the cure to Katherine and losing all the hopes for the others was all true.

Her thoughts vanished when her phone has start ringing. Thank god it was Damon who called, he was the person who needed the most, and she was so happy that he has read her mind.

"Damon!"

"Elena what happened? Where are you?" he could feel the fear in her voice. She was in trouble and he wasn't there to help her, and that made him furious.

"Damon I am at the school, please come here soon, I need your help!"

"I am on my way, be safe!" he hang up the phone and as soon as possible he arrived at school.

She wasn't in the classroom, neither in the gym, but when he came in the hall he saw her in her knees and on the floor was Katherine, but what was Katerine doing there.

"Elena, what happened?" he just didn't understand what she was doing there with Katherine.

"I didn't have a choice Damon, I am so sorry, I am so sorry, I had no choice!" she grabbed his hand and jumped into his arms crying.

"It's OK Elena! I am her with you, but what did you do?"

"The cure…Oh My God, Damon the cure…."she just couldn't stop crying.

"What happened with the cure Elena? Please look at me and calm down. I am here and now everything it's going to be fine!" Damon took her into his arms and hold her tight to his chest to calm her, but she was so sad,

"I give Katherine the cure and I ruined all the hopes of the people we care about, Damon, I didn't knew what to do then so I forced the cure to her!" her eyes were full of tears, and what she has done was just awful but nothing could be done to fix this.

"Elena I am not mad at you and I think that I would have done the same thing if I would have been in your position! And I think that this bitch deserves this punishment for all the horrible things that she has done. Please stop crying and think that everything is going to be OK. It's nothing else that we can do!"

"Thank you Damon for being so nice to me! I love you!" She grabbed him and kissed him slowly. "We should take her to your house so nobody suspect something strange!"

"I'll take her, Elena, you should go and open the car door!" Damon took Katherine in his arms and carried her to his car, where he put her on the backseat.

He drive quickly to Salvatore Boarding House and put Katherine body in a room, and waited with Elena for her to wake up.

* * *

_**"He's your first love, I intend to be your last... however long it takes."** _These words were stuck in her mind and she didn't know how to get them out of her head.  
_ "He let Tyler to be free, but why I feel like I have lost something that was mine!"_ Caroline Forbes talked to herself. _"What's wrong with me and why do I care about him. I should be happy that Tyler will come back to me._ _But he was so sweet that he came back to save Damon's life. No there's nothing sweet at him_, people _who do terrible things are just terrible people." _and Klaus has done a lot of terrible things here in Mystic Falls that has bought only sadness in the life of the ones she care the most in this world. She saw that he was in love with her and that love was changing him.

"Caroline." Liz was approaching to her and grabbed Caroline in her arms. " I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you mom for being there for me! I love you!" Caroline was so happy that her mother didn't missed her graduation.

"Are your friends OK, with all that happened with the ghosts around here?" Liz sounded worried. "Yes everything is back to normal mom, and Tyler is free now to come back." Caroline smiled to her mom while she hugged her again. "How? Klaus does know that?" "Consider this my graduation gift from Klaus. At least this is what he could do in return of all the bad things that has happened here because of him!" She sounded so tough but she doesn't want to let the people notice that something has changed in her relationship with Klaus, she was just trying to ignore him and with Tyler back she will no longer think of Klaus again. "I think that he has something with you, he seems so nice when he's doing these things only for you. Maybe he is in love with….." "No he is not! He wants to make Tyler's life miserable, he always does that" Caroline was trying to make her mom believe that Klaus was just pure evil so that Liz would never pronounce his name again in Caroline presence. "OK sweetheart, let's talk about what you will do on summer vacation? You have some plans?" "I don't know yet mom, me personally I think that all of us deserves a vacation but first we all have to agree with that! And I love you mom, for giving me such a great idea. I will go to bed and in the morning I will talk with Elena maybe she will agree with me and we organise a trip somewhere. Goodnight mom." She kissed here mom and went to her bedroom. All she needed is to sleep because she had a terrible day with all that ghost drama. But also she had a reason to be happy. Tyler will come back to her but she will give to him the notice tomorrow morning.

* * *

After putting Katherine in a room Damon took Elena to the living room so they could seat and talk about what happened between the two of them.

"Elena what we should do with her? After she will wake up she will be pissed off so we should be prepared with what's next!

"I think that we should listen what she wants to do with her life now and I am sure she will ask to be turned into a vampire again but we will not give to her that satisfaction, that will be her punishment for all the bad things she has done."

"I understand. But we should call Stefan so we should be sure that Silas is gone now, don't you think?"

"I can't call Stefan now Damon after all that I have done to him. He is heartbroken. You know that he is still in love with me and he now knows that I chose to be with you, so I can't talk to him."

"I know Elena but I need to be sure that you are not in danger. Imagine if Silas finds out that the thing he has waited for over a 2000s years is gone, he will destroy all of us. And I can't risk loosing you!" After finishing his words Damon kissed Elena, he took her in is arms and hold her tight to his chest.

"I love you Damon! Thank you for doing all of these things to me and being so nice." She looked into his blue eyes and then to his lips, and suddenly she felt the desire to kiss him but, he did the first move. So now they were kissing and all that passion she felt for him was now exposed into that kiss. She needed him so badly, that she forgot about Katherine and all the drama that has happened. This was they're time so she will not ruin this for no one. She has done so many things to hurt everyone and especially him. She loved him so much that she couldn't know how to react with him. She was so afraid not to hurt him, because she know that he is a complicated person, but she didn't care because now she knew that he is hers and she is his and no one could ever interfere between them.

"Elena someone's coming!" he stopped so they could hear better and then that person was knocking at they're door.

"I should go and check who is! Elena stay here!"

"You know that I can protect myself Damon, you don't need to worry!"

"Please Elena if there is Silas at least you got a chance to run!"

"I wouldn't run Damon, I wouldn't leave you!" he smiled to her and then he go to the door . He opened the door and remained in shock.

"You….."

* * *

Thank you for reading my first chapter of my story! Leave a review if you like it!  
I hope that you enjoyd it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank again to my friend Charlotte for being my beta - ****_charlotte123450._**

**Also I want to thank you for reading my story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"You...how is that possible?" Damon was now confused, what is he doing here, he thought that…

"Is Elena here?"

"Oh my God Jeremy, are you still here? I'm so glad, but where's Bonnie?"

"Elena, we need to talk about what happened!" Jeremy was walking towards the living room, beginning to talk.

"Bonnie has succeeded putting the veil back up,which brought me back to life."

"So you…you are alive…." Elena was so happy that tears rolled out from her eyes and then she jumped into her brothers arms and hugged him.

"And Bonnie is OK?" Damon interrupted the drama scene that he was witnessing.

"She was with Abby when she brought me back, so now she's weak. Abby was worried about her so she took Bonnie with her for the summer. You shouldn't worry about her anymore because she is with Abby so she's safe." Jeremy knew that this lie will cost him, but he didn't have a choice, as he'd promised Bonnie to keep the secret of her death.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katherine has woken up, but no one has noticed that. She listened to part of their conversation, so she understood what happened. She ran back into her room silently so the others couldn't hear her. She was so scared, now that she has lost all her powers. She was so weak so Elena was stronger. She could end up dead if she does something stupid. But how should she react in this situation? She is on the enemies' territory and she is still in danger, she needs a plan to get trough this awful situation.

She got back in the bed and stayed there a few minutes till she knew exactly how she should do. She looked into her jacket pocket where she always has a dose of vervain if she needs one and she truly needed one. She drunk it and then goes to the living room.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked them. Damon vamp sped over to her and grabbed her.

"What game are you playing now Katherine, because with me you can't play anymore!" he shouted at her, and pushed her to the wall.

"Please! You're hurting me! I didn't do anything!" she sounded terrified, but she knew that they would buy it, so she continued.

"Damon maybe it's the effect of the cure, leave her to me!" Elena was now worried that Damon would hurt her. "Maybe she doesn't remember what happened."

"Elena, this is Katherine we're talking about. She play games with people's heads, she is manipulating us."

"We should ask her or compel her. I'm sure then she will answer all of our questions."

"Fine, but I am sure that there is something in the middle."

"Damon she is human now, she isn't a threat for us. She doesn't have anyone, only enemies. So we are her only option to survive. Do you think that she will do anything stupid, because I don't think so!"

"Hello, I am here so could you tell me what are you talking about because I am freaking out now!" Katherine was just playing her game and she knew that Elena has fallen for it. So she continued pretending that she doesn't know a thing. "If you don't tell me what's going on, I will scream!"

"I want you to tell me; what do you know about us, do you know us or anything about you?" Damon compelled her.

"I don't remember who I am, I don't know who you are and where I am! So if you do know, please tell me!" She was starting to like her own game.

Everyone looked surprised as they wouldn't expect that from her, but Damon didn't seem so sure if she was telling the truth or not, so he tried to compel her again.

"I don't buy a thing of what you're saying so I think you should try to convince me better!"

"Please believe me I don't even know you or me and I am really scared, so you should tell me what the hell has happened to me!"

"Your name is Katerina Petrova but we all know you as Katherine Pierce, you were born in Bulgaria a long time ago, but you turned into a vampire and I have given you the cure because you tried to kill me, so you are a human now. Is that shocking no?"

"What? You are bluffing; this can't be real, so please stop joking and just tell me what is going on!"

"Do you think that I am in the mood to joke here? Look there is a blood bag on the table. Jeremy please pass it to me." Elena takes the blood bag from Jeremy and starts to drink it and her face begins to change. "Do you believe me now, Katherine?"

"Oh my God! How is this possible?" Katherine was trying so hard to make a great scene here so she had to make a shocked face, and she was really good because now even Damon was a little surprised.

They all stayed a few more hours to tell Katherine what happened and she was perfect at acting; playing her role very well, pretending that she doesn't know a thing.

Now her plan was to get revenge for what Elena had stolen from her and she will not let anyone to get in her way, not again. She needs to make this girl pay for making her into this weak person that she hates to be. _"Elena Gilbert you should have known that if you play with fire you will get burned!" _This was all that she was thinking now, all her rage was trying to explode, but she was controlling it.

* * *

Caroline took her phone and dialed Tyler's number. Like usual, the call went straight to voicemail, so she left him one, telling him that now is free from hiding.

After a few minutes Tyler sends her a message saying that he will meet her in three hours in the woods at their place, where he met her after breaking the sire bond.

She was so excited after knowing this, as she had waited him for so long. She changed and then she went to prepare the Lockwood cellar so they can have a romantic reunion. But why was she feeling like something is wrong, like she was not doing the right thing?

She openedher personaldrawer to take something but what she found was the drawing of her made by Klaus. It was so beautiful and she didn't want to throw it away so she kept it, even though it was hurting Tyler and they had a fight over it.

When she looked at the clock she has noticed that she was late. So she was headed to the woods, forgetting the drawing on her bed.

* * *

The morning was so perfect, so Elena wanted to make breakfast for Damon, so she woke up and made some pancakes with chocolate. Damon was still sleeping so she went to check if Jeremy was ok, but when she wanted to leave the kitchen, Katherine was entering.

"Good morning, Elena!"

"Morning Katherine…are you up already?"

"Well I couldn't sleep at all last night, and I was having so many nightmares with you or maybe with me…. I was doing so much pain to Damon and the others. I don't know why I was so mean. Maybe I was hurt or somethi….."Katherine got interrupted.

"You weren't the one hurt, Katherine! You were just selfish and you only cared for yourself and you didn't care that people get hurt every time you do something awful like hurting me, killing my brother, Caroline who now is a vampire because you killed her, making two brothers hate each other because you lied them, fooled them, turning them also into vampires and I'm talking about Damon and Stefan now. You don't even deserve to live for how many harms you have caused into my life, into these people's life. But you don't deserve to die either because this is you're punishment. You have to live knowing and feeling exactly how we felt when you played with our lives and happiness." Elena wanted to leave but she saw that Katherine was now crying and she was feeling remorse for saying those things to her so soon, but in a way she didn't care.

"Elena, I can't be like that anymore and I can't do such things to you and to your family. I feel different now. I don't even want to remember that person after I've found out what I've done in my miserable life. I don't deserve this, but I need to say it to you and to all of your friends that I am sorry for everything that has happened since I got involved in your lives. If you don't want me here then I should leave."

"I didn't want to be so harsh on you, I should apologize becau…."

"Don't Elena, you shouldn't apologize for anything. I don't deserve your apologies."

"You could stay here Katherine. You don't have anywhere to go, so we are the only ones you have."

"Thank you for letting me stay, because I feel so lost in space and in time, also. I promise that I will make it up to you and I will never steal your happiness again." And after finishing, Katherine jumped into the arms of Elena and hugs her.

"I hope that you won't disappoint me Katherine, and you will keep up that promise. Now I have to go because Damon is up now."

"I'll see you later Elena." And then Elena leaves the kitchen.

_"__I will make your life so miserable that you will hate turning me into a human. You stole my life; well I will steal your perfect life, your new boyfriend and even your friends. I will make you the villain now, so you will feel exactly how I felt. You will not even realize when you have lost your perfect reputation. Everyone here will hate you and I will look so innocent in their eyes. It's going to be hard but I will win their hearts." _

Katherine was thinking so much about how sweet her revenge will be, while she was looking for some milk. She also needed to learn how to adapt to her new life.

* * *

"Caroline!" Tyler called Care from behind him. She was looking so gorgeous that he couldn't stop admiring her.

"Hey!" Caroline returned and then she ran into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. "Finally you're free and we can be together. I have missed you so much!"

And then she gives him another kiss and Tyler grabs her into his arms and vamp speeds to the Lockwood Cellar. That was their special place. They made love madly and after that they returned to Caroline's home.

Tyler was so happy that he could be in Mystic Falls around Caroline, but he also needed to somehow find out what made Klaus change his mind for letting him return home. He knew that Klaus had a plan for letting him free,and he will not give up until he finds out what that is.

"Tyler…..my mom will be late for two hours, so we have the house only for ourselves, don't you think that we could go into my bedroom and….." then she kissed him and they ran into her bedroom. She pushes him into her bed and when he fell down, he felt something under him. Caroline was wondering what happened that made him stop from kissing her, and then she saw the reason.

"What is this Caroline? You still have this drawing ? Why?"

"Tyler I..."

"Caroline do you have feelings for Klaus or not?"

"No! Tyler I love you! How could you seriously think that I could have feelings for him. I kept the drawing because I think it's cute."

"What? Caroline, this man has ruined our happiness, he killed my mom, Elena's aunt, and so many more! How can you keep his gifts even if they're cute or expensive?! I just can't understand this. I can't stay here, not until you get that thing out for good." After that he left Caroline in her room and went to his house which belonged to Matt now.

_"How could Caroline keep that after all that Klaus has done to her friends?_" Klaus has pushed them apart since he told him to leave Mystic Falls. She was so different. _"Klaus has changed Caroline, and I can't make her understand that Klaus is not worthy of her. I can't lose Caroline; not for him and not for anyone. She is mine and I will never let Klaus get in my way, even if I have to put my life in danger."_

* * *

The day was so wonderful and warm, so Elena came up with the idea spend the weekend with Damon, Jeremy, Caroline and Matt in the woods with their tents. Since the weather was so perfect, it would be so nice to spend some time with all her friends. So she took her phone and then she saw that she has so many missed phone calls, so she listened her voicemail.

_"Elena, it's Matt. I've tried to reach you but you didn't answer. I wanted to tell you that I am going for the summer for a vacation with Rebekah in Europe. _Don't_ be worried for me; she will not be any danger to me. If you want to talk, call me."_

"How's this happened? He needs to explain to me why he left town with her." Elena looked for Matt's number in her phone agenda and then she dialled him.

"Matt? Hey! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Elena. Rebekah is very nice, don't worry."

"Why did you decide to leave town Matt?" Elena was so worried that he could be compelled, so she asked him many questions. "Did she compel you? Are you hurt?"

"Elena calm down. It was my decision to leave so she didn't do anything wrong. Actually, she saved my life. It was my decision to leave. I want to start living my life, see the world; Rebekah is the one who can show it to me. So she didn't compel me."

"Well Matt if you need anything you know where I am. Have a great summer and don't forget to call me!"

"I will. Bye Elena and have a great summer as well!"

"Thank you Matt. Goodbye!"

She hung up the phone, and then she heard someone knocking at the door, so she headed there.

When she opened the door she saw Caroline standing there and crying.

"Care, hey, what happened?

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I have no place to go and you are the only one who can help me."

"Caroline you don't bother me, please come inside. I will help you ,of course I will."

They went in the living room and talked about what happened to Caroline with Tyler and then what happened with Katherine.

"Caroline I understand you. I was in your position. All you have to do is to see if these feelings for Klaus are real. You shouldn't ignore them, trust me I did, and the result was that I hurt Stefan and Damon and also me. All you should do is to try to work things out with Klaus, he has got under your skin Care and you can't shake him. When I see you, I see me, back then when I didn't know how to work things out without letting anyone to be hurt."

"I'm sorry that I was so harsh with you, Elena, and thank you for understanding me. I don't want to hurt Tyler, but I can't forget Klaus either. I don't know when he got under my skin. I feel so bad, but I don't want to just throw out or forget the good things that Klaus has made for me. I changed him into a better person, and I have started to enjoy the time that I have spent with him. But I love Tyler, I have missed him so much when he was gone and I was feeling so empty without him. Then Klaus has let him to come back. Now I feel like I'm getting something that I wanted but it's not exactly what I want. I can't deal with this pain, Elena."

"Caroline I think I have an idea. And it's going to help you decide if you have feelings for Tyler or for Klaus."

"And what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I decided to go out for the weekend with all of us in the woods with our tents. It will be a good idea if you invite Tyler with you. And when we come back, you and I will go to New Orleans for a mini vacation without letting Tyler know where we are going. Caroline I did this once and I knew back then who I should choose. And you will do just the same thing as I did. Maybe this will help you to know for who your heart beats."

"I think it's a good idea Elena, but I had a fight with Tyler this morning, and he's pretty pissed, I don't think that he wants to talk to me right now."

"Oh, that is no problem. I will talk to him then. He will come don't worry. Now go home and pack your things because we are leaving tonight."

"Tonight? But, Elena, how will you deal with Katherine?"

"I completely forgot. She has left with Damon and Jer to her place in Willoughby to bring her things here because she decided to stay with us. I don't know but I feel in a way not sure that this is a good idea, but Damon said that she is now vulnerable and she can't hurt us anymore."

"So she will come with us. Well this is going to be fun."

"Yeah, she will come. But she will not be a threat to you Care, she doesn't remember anything."

"OK then, I will see you tonight. Elena, did you heard something from Stefan?"

"No. Damon called him but his phone goes straight to voicemail. I think he's still mad at me and Damon."

"Don't worry he will get used to this someday when he meets a new girl."

"I hope that we can still be friends."

"You will be. I've got to go now. Please don't forget to call Tyler. Bye!"

"I won't Care. Bye!" They kissed and then Caroline left.

After Caroline left, Elena called Damon to tell him the planes times that she has arranged for them, and also to take the necessary things for Katherine.

Then she called Tyler too, to invite him as she and Caroline planned. He agreed to come and they will meet at Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

Damon and Jeremy helped Katherine pack her things and then they left her house in charge of a friend of her. It was a moment of silence and awkwardness between them but Katherine broke the silence.

"So I guess we will have a great time together in the woods. I can't remember if I was, sometime in my long life, in my tent, so I hope we'll make some good memories there, because I have none."

"Trust me, Katherine, its better this way. You were an awful person so I think it's good that you don't remember those moments of your life. Someday you will have them back, and, as a human, I think it will be hard to handle them." Jeremy seemed a little moved by her. He was really buying all the things she said so she had one in her pocket. But she needed all to trust her and that will be hard, but who has succeeded to ruin her planes. She always has a plan B, C, D…. they will jump into this trap and not even knowing that she is completely herself.

"Thanks for understanding and for accepting me in your lives. This means a lot to me…"

"If you will do something stupid then I will kill you without blinking." Damon didn't let her finish her words and threatened her and also gives her a big smile that put evidence in his sarcasm.

"Well, I think you don't have to worry about me. I am not that girl anymore." Katherine responded with some puppy eyes and a little scared face so they could feel some fear from her. And then Damon drives faster so they could be in Mystic Falls at time. He was trying to be next to Elena, to kiss her, to make love to her, to hold her, or to feel her, because he has waited for her for so long.

* * *

Thank you for reading my second chapter! Leave a review if you liked it!

I hope that you enjoyd it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I thank again to my friend Charlotte for being my beta - ****_charlotte123450._**

**Also I want to thank you for reading my story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3  
**

Caroline couldn't understand how Klaus has got under her skin. She was missing him in a way and she hated that.

"_Come on Caroline you can control your feelings!"_ she said to herself. _"But who am I kidding? Everyone has seen that." _Elena was the one who told this to her face and it hurt a little. _"Tyler you are the only one who can fix this, so you better fight for me or…"_

"Oh my God, even if I manage to get back with Tyler, Elena will make me go

to New Orleans with her to figure out what I feel. Why did I accept that? Oh, I am so stupid! Please God, make Elena forget about that trip or I will die." Caroline was so worried but she felt so many butterflies in her stomach that made her feel so sick. She needed to pack some things up in her rucksack and also her tent. She felt like this weekend will be strange and weird but she will not give up.

"I can't believe that I'm caught in the middle but I am not weak, not anymore. I am stronger now so I will fight these feelings. If Elena has succeeded handling her feelings, I will too."

She was so scared that she will lose one either way. It was so hard to make a choice and to decide what's good and what's not. She knew that Tyler was a good person, but Klaus has also shown her his good side, even if he has done terrible things like killing so many people that she has cared about, but he has also saved hers, Damon's, Stefan's and Elena's lives so many times like he was trying to repair his mistakes. And even when he has told Tyler to live Mystic Falls and he found out that Tyler returned on prom night, he let him go. He could have killed him instantly not thinking twice about it. Klaus knew that he will lose Caroline forever if he kills him so he didn't.

Now was the time to explore what she feels and she knew that somehow, she will figure it out. It will be hard but she didn't have a choice. She needed to feel free from this pressure and maybe Elena wasn't wrong about that trip. She really did manage to find out with who was in love at that time even though it wasn't a permanent choice. She will do the same even if it's going to be so hard. She was the only one who could end this drama and she will do it; period.

"Klaus this is your fault!" Caroline said to herself. "If you hadn't set your sights on me, I wouldn't be in this situation!"

* * *

Elena was packing some things when she heard footsteps outside. There was no way Damon could be back so soon, it must be someone else who wants to come inside. Then the bell started to ring. She vamped speed to the door and when she opened the door she remained like a stone.

"Hello Elena!"

"Hello….Stefan! What are you doing here?" Elena was confused.

"Where are your manners? Aren't you inviting me in?"

"Sorry! Come in!" Stefan entered in the house and went straight in the living room putting him a drink.

"Did you manage to get rid of Silas body?" Elena asked him with a huge curiosity in her voice. Stefan looked a little surprised and answered quickly.

"Of course I did! Silas is now fishing in the lake! Do you think that I am not capable of getting rid of him? It was an easy task."

"It didn't mean to sound like that! I was only curious!"

"Well I need to go to my room now; I need some rest. Excuse me."

"Stefan, wait!" she stopped him before he left. "Would you like to join us in the woods in this weekend?"

"I'm sorry Elena but I have a lot of stuff to do! You should enjoy this with your boyfriend. I don't want to be there because it would be awkward for me and maybe for you too."

"Oh… I understand. I was just trying to be polite and a good friend. You see all of our friends are going, so it will be nice if you come too…" she got interrupted by Stefan who looked a little mad.

"What part of I have work to do don't you understand? Please leave me alone I don't have time for kid's stuff!"

"Well I'm sorry, mister grumpy, but I think that you are acting like a kid! You are so mean! I wanted you to come with us, and not to be alone but it seems to me that you are now mad that I picked Damon over you. Well Stefan, I am sorry to disappoint you but that girl who loved you died when she drowned. I am expecting you to accept that or you will only have to live and deal with it."

"Elena, I want to be alone! I accepted that a long time ago so you don't have to worry anymore for that. I am fine with your decision so you don't have to feel guilty for what I feel. I am not in love with you anymore so you don't have to be concerned about me feeling alone. Now please go away!"

"Bye Stefan, have a nice weekend!"

"You too."

Elena felt at ease saying these things but also a little sad because she didn't want to see Stefan hurt. He maybe looks like he doesn't care, but deep down, he has some feelings that are now pain but he needs to understand that she doesn't see him like once before. Right now she only has eyes for Damon and she will not let anyone between them. Is their time to be and she was so happy that the sire bond was broken. Damon has waited so long for her and he didn't give up on her, even their relationship has had many ups and downs so far. Real love has succeeded to come to surface and no one could stand up against that. Whoever will try to separate her from him will have no chance against her, she was ready to fight for him and she knew that Damon will never do something that will hurt her. That was for sure.

* * *

After waiting impatiently to arrive home, Damon, Katherine and Jeremy found themselves back in Mystic Falls. For all of them the road was so long because they wanted to relax and have fun in the woods together with all their friends. Damon put his car in the garage and helped Katherine and Jeremy with the bags.

They took them in Katherine's room and let the bags fall on the floor so Katherine can put them where she wants.

Damon left her and Jeremy in her room and he left to look for Elena. He didn't find her in his room, but he heard sounds in the kitchen so he headed in that way. He found her cooking something and entered without making any sounds so he can surprise her. He was walking at her back and then he catches Elena and kisses her on her neck.

"You know that I heard you before you entered in the house?" Elena wasn't surprised but she seemed so happy seeing him as he was.

"You know that I have missed you so much?" He grabbed her and kissed her with so much passion; like he was hungry. Yes hungry for her, for her lips…he needed her so much that he couldn't help himself. He used his vamp speed and they were in the bed kissing and helping one to each other to undress.

"I have missed you too, Damon!" she said in the breath pause and after she kissed him back.

She was now only his and the passion that was exploding from them was so profound. They were making love and no one could separate them. Finally they have some time only for them. They could feel the chemistry of their love so they were both drowning in pleasure.

"Damon…"

"Shh…"He interrupted her.

"Damon we need to prepare." But he kisses her again and doesn't let her finish her words. He has fallen with Elena under the spell of love. Damon was inside her and she was feeling that she couldn't let go of this pleasure. She wanted more…and more…and more. Making love with Damon was so exciting and she loved it, she never felt like these before with Stefan. With Damon she was feeling so alive like never before, they were so perfect one for another. She couldn't believe how blind she was before and how she denied her feelings for Damon.

After an hour of consuming and passionate love they were dressing up and preparing for living.

"Damon did you light the lantern?"

"Of course I did, everything is arranged." Damon smiled at her with that smile that made her so in love with him.

"Well, I guess I should call Caroline. She is waiting for my call."

"Do we have to go with all of the gang? You know that Barbie doesn't like me!"

"Yes Damon. These days represents a new start for all of us. I want a summer that we can remember, not one that we will hate." Elena said.

"I will try to do my best to impress you, so you will not have to worry about me."

"I also invited Stefan but he denied the invitation."

"How is he home already?"

"He said that Silas is now in the bottom of the lake so we are not in danger."

"It's still a danger in a way Elena. What if one day someone will find him and he will come back with a vengeance. That guy is really creepy."

"I know that Damon, but I also have hope, and hope dies the last."

"I hope so. Let not talk about my brothers stupidity, you said that you have to call Caroline. I'll go and see if Katherine and Jer are ready." Damon wanted to change the subject only to leave this house more quickly. He was so bored of this house and also wanting to have some fun.

"Fine. You go check them I call Care and Tyler to come here so we can go together in the woods."

They kissed again and then he left Elena in their room so she could speak to Caroline.

* * *

Damon was happy and he had a lot of reasons to be. He could hear that Katherine was packing and Jeremy too. So he headed first to Jeremy's room.

"Don't you know to knock?" Jeremy was surprised as Damon was entering in his room.

"Oh shut up little Gilbert! I want you to be ready in twenty minutes. I'll go see if Katherine is ready."

"I am ready!" Jeremy replied.

"Then go and wait for us in the living room."

When he was trying to open Katherine's door, she opened it first. They were so close that both could feel their breath on their skin. It was of moment of silence but Damon broke it.

"Well that was awkward!" He was a little bit confused about what happened.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to get my bags down in the living room. I didn't hear you."

"I understand, we leave in about twenty minutes so me and Elena we will meet you and Jeremy down." He was trying to leave but Katherine stopped him.

"Damon!"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with this? It's a little heavy for my new human strength." Katherine asked him with a shy smile.

"Fine." He answered as he took her bag. Then he left her alone at the door.

Katherine was happy but she was happy only for fooling him. She made that awkward moment so he could fall under her spell. Now she was planning her next move and for that she will have enough time and the place was so perfect.

* * *

After Elena called Caroline and Tyler, she went downstairs in the living room where Damon, Jer and Katherine were talking. They were laughing, but Damon noticed her looking at them.

"Elena! You are here! Come, we want to show you something!"

"Why are you guys so amused?" she asked them.

"Well look at those things that Katherine packed!" Jeremy couldn't help himself so he begins to laugh again. Elena saw only stylish clothes nothing fitting for where they were going. And she was not dressed properly for that.

"Please stop laughing!" Elena saw that Katherine looked ashamed so she wanted to help her.

"But it's hilarious! I didn't know that we were going to a restaurant!" Damon's sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"All my clothes are like these, I don't have any casual clothes at all. I think my other life was like this."

"I'll give you some clothes for the weekend, don't worry!" Elena told her.

"When we are coming back I should go shopping for something new! Thank you, Elena, for helping me!"

Elena took Katherine to her room and left the boys in their amusement. She quickly packed some clothes in Katherine's bag and then she heard that Tyler and Care had arrived.

"I think these clothes will be ok for the weekend. We should go because we are late and the others have arrived." Elena said and then she and Katherine went back to them.

"We are ready to go?" Elena asked them.

"Let's go!" Caroline answered.

Tyler took his family's van so they could all be together. After everyone has put their bags in the trunk, it was the time to pick the seats.

"I will drive!" Tyler said. "Caroline would you like to sit next to me?" he asked her.

"Of course." She was happy to see that he wasn't pissed anymore and then she get into the van in the first seat right next to the driver.

"I will stay next to Elena and Jeremy will have Katherine as company!" Damon completed.

Jeremy and Katherine sit in the back seats and Elena and Damon in the middle ones.

"This will be fun!" Katherine said.

"I bet it will be" Jeremy answered.

Caroline wanted to ask Elena if she heard something about Stefan but when she returned to Elena she saw her and Damon hugging, then he laid his arm around Elena's neck having her close to him.

Caroline knew it was a bad idea to ask about Stefan so she returned without saying a word.

"Care I'm sorry for my behavior and for being a jerk with you. I was so jealous. Can you forgive me?" Tyler asked her so quietly because he didn't want Damon to hear, even though he bet he did, but it doesn't matter because he didn't care if he heard, also Damon was occupied with Elena so he was sure he wouldn't get involved in their conversation.

"I forgive you, Tyler. I know that you should be upset, so I am not mad at you; also I want you to forgive me. I shouldn't have kept that."

"No Care, don't worry about that. Let's just forget about all of our problems for this weekend because that's all this about, having a great time together."

"I was thinking the same." Caroline smiled and turns the radio on. Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars was playing and it was so perfect for that moment.

Everyone was happy and they were making so many jokes. Even Katherine was amused by them. It was so strange to see Damon not like before. Caroline saw that now when he was with Elena, a completely new person came out. And Human Katherine was not the evil person who she knew before and hated.

Life was so strange but it was worth it to live. That was all Caroline could think about as she was watching through the car window.

The road was not so long so when they arrived to the place where they parked the van, Damon saw that a car was on their tracks.

"I think that one has followed us all the way here." Jeremy said watching the car approaching.

When the car stopped, the driver got out of the car with a smile on his face that was pretty obvious that he was looking at Elena.

"I took your offer in consideration so I accepted the invitation for a weekend with all our friends."

"Stefan!"

* * *

Thank you for reading my third chapter! Leave a review if you liked it!

I hope that you enjoyd it!


End file.
